Crypto's Weapons
Zap-O-Matic: Fired a burst of electricity and electrocuted the target. The electrical streak of the Zap-O-Matic was a glossy, oceanic, neon blue. It also chained between targets,with upgrades. It doesn't use ammo, but recharges instead. Its firing sound effects were different in every game: In Destroy All Humans!, the Zap-O-Matic sounded like a crackling bolt of electricity, while the later game's Zap-O-Matics sounded more science fictional than actual. The different sounds could have possibly been because of the different models of Zap-O-Matics that used different power sources, batteries, or different ways to channel the electricity. ---- Disintegrator Ray: The third weapon that Crypto received in Destroy All Humans! It fired a molten ball of energy that only took a few bursts that turned a human into a pile of ashes. It was also effective against cars and Tanks. ---- Ion Detonator: "How do I love the Ion Detonator. This ingenious weapon launches a plasmatic Ion Bomb, which will either explode within approximately ten seconds, catching and instantly killing any human foolish enough to be caught in its wide blast radius, or can be detonated remotely at will." (Orthopox in manual description) It was very good weapon when there was a need to kill a group of Humans or if there was 2-3 tanks which needed to be destroyed in a short time. ---- Anal Probe: "Even though these humans are inferior in every way, that doesn't mean that they can't be examined.The Anal probe serves a two-pronged purpose. One, it allows us to study them...intimately. Two, it pleases me to no end seeing them running around grabbing their behinds." In the AP-47 Version, a quick shot sent the average person running away. A full charge extracted their brain so that you obtained DNA. The AP-69 version didn't need to be charged, and had a bright green reticle to help aiming for the human's anus. The AP-75 Anal probe had boomerang-esque ammo that returned upon extracting a brain stem from a human. The AP-77 Anal probe could be primed in order to aim at multiple targets, and, upon release, it launched multiple homing shots at once for maximum DNA harvesting. ---- Dislocator: Sent a pink energy disk at the target, which caused it to be hurled in random directions. The object would often fly towards Crypto and forced him to dodge it. Only a certain number of disks could fly at one time (that number was increased with upgrades, and maxed out at 4). The Dislocator, unlike most weapons, regenerated its own ammunition. Each disk ended its run by flying up into the air and dropping the subject. The more disks that were attached to heavy objects (like tanks, cars) the higher and easier they flew through the air. In Path of the Furon, the Dislocator carried more ammo, flew faster, and did more damage. ---- Meteor Strike: A destructive weapon used by Crypto in Destroy All Humans! 2. It was also the only on foot weapon ever able to destroy buildings efficiently. If it was fully upgraded, the Meteor Strike was able to summon a small moon along with three meteors. ---- Gastro Gun: A weapon used by Crypto in Destroy all Humans! 2. The weapon fired a HoloPox Unit which had a hologram of Gastro (who, along with Pox, downloaded his conscience in a HoloPox Unit when the Furon Mothership was destroyed.) Gastro then fired away with his machine gun and obliterated anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in his sights. ---- Burrow Beast: Shot a spherical green lure that attracted a worm creature(similar to the Tremor movie worm monsters). The creature was shown to eat both humans and Blisk. Crypto used PK to carry the lure around so the Burrow Beast spread to different areas. ---- Ball Lightning: A ball of pure energy that was attracted to anything metal, electrocuted humans who were nearby, and shot three together. ---- Zombie Gun: A weapon used by Crypto in Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed. That weapon fired green shots which turned humans into zombies in order to distract the Police. True to the classic movie monster fiction, the zombies also turned other people into zombies by attacking them. ---- Shrink Ray: Shrunk any object to make it Crypto's plaything! Crypto was not able to PK anything that was shrunk however. Once an enemy was shrunk, they did not attack you; human enemies ran away in terror and vehicles would stop moving. ---- Gloom Gun: A unique weapon that affected a humans's emotions. When a human was hit with the violet wave they were stunned with petrifying depression. ---- Plasma Blaster: Blasted an orange, high-powered beam of plasma, that instantly destroyed any human in its path. ---- Disintegration Grenades: Fires a green, explosive orb as a spin-off to the Disintegrator Ray and Ion Detonator, as the Disintegration grenades replace both of those weapons in the Mobile game, Crypto Does Vegas. ---- Venus Human Trap: Creates a marker on the ground that, after a few seconds, summons a giant man-eating plant. It doesn't move, so crypto has to feed it by placing humans in its tentacles. The more it eats, the more tentacles it grows and the longer it lasts. ---- Superballer: A Disclocater-esque weapon used on foot by Crypto in Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon. It fired a rainbow colored ball that grabbed a prop or person and bounced it in the air until it was destroyed. ---- Black Hole Gun: Summoned a black hole that sucked humans, animals, and vehicles into it. After a short time, the black hole exploded and released all of the brains that it acquired from the humans that it sucked in. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon See Also * Saucer weapons * Big Willy Category:Weapons Category:Furon Category:Furon Technology Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Cryptosporidium